Ne pas jouer le jeu
by Lucina The Falchion Fighter
Summary: C'est l'halloween chez Cream. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Shadow et Rouge passe la soirée chez Cream, mais l'électricité manque et Tails découvre que le disjoncteur a complètement sauté. C'est à ce moment que leur soirée devient un cauchemar et tous devront se serrer les coudes pour sortir du bâtiment qui ne cesse de se transformer sous leur pieds.
1. Prologue

**Ne pas jouer le jeu**

 _ **Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Elle est centrée sur le suspense et l'horreur. Si vous avez des idées pour les prochains chapitres (le chap: 1 et 2 est présentement terminé.) Ne vous gênez surtout pas! ^^ Ceci est le PROLOGUE! D'ailleurs, voici l'art de vous duper, le prologue a l'air très enfantin, mais ne vous fiez pas au prologue, le vrai suspense commence à la fin du chapitre 1 et tout le chapitre 2. Je vous conseille de lire les chapitres en entier pour en comprendre le contexte. Pour les prochains chapitres, ma méthode a changé, ce sera beaucoup plus dans le bain de l'Action et de l'angoisse. De plus, je vais traduire ma fanfiction aussi en ANGLAIS pour les anglophones. J'espère que ceci vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et à m'aider à ce que cette fanfiction soit mémorable.**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup! ^^**_

 _ **PS: JE NE DÉTIENT EN AUCUN CAS LES DROITS D'AUTEURS SUR LES PERSONNAGES DE LA FILIALE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**_

Les - = lorsqu'un personnage parle.

Les - = Lorsqu'un personnage parle à voix basse, marmonne ou chuchote.

Les * = descriptions et actions des personnages, ou objets.

Les = Référence à d'autres jeux ou commentaires.

Prologue : Des bonbons ou une farce?

Mois: Octobre

Date: 31

Année: 2015

Heure: 6h30 PM

Central City, une ville harmonieuse où il y fait bon vivre, c'est le las Vegas de Mobius, Casino hyper branché, Parcs d'amusements génialissimes, quoi demander de mieux? Cependant, aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée ordinaire, c'est l'halloween. Il y'a des décorations et des citrouilles taillées à perte de vue. Les enfants récoltent des bonbons et font des farces aux donnants. Un soirée typique comme toutes les autres. Ce soir Sonic et ses amis passent la soirée chez Cream étant donné que sa maison est assez grande pour accueillir une quantité phénoménale d'individus. Évidement la première à arriver au point de rencontre est Amy Rose.

*Knock Knock!*

Aucune source de lumière provenant de la maison de Cream.

-Cream! Je sais que tu es là, ouvre! *cogne une troisième fois à la porte*

Amy, impatiente, attend toujours devant la porte close.

-Si tu ne m'ouvre pas cette porte je vais l'ouvrir moi-m-

La porte s'ouvre lentement dans un grincement plutôt menaçant.

-Fiuu.. C'était pas trop tôt. Je commençais à me demander si la soirée n'était pas annulée.

Amy pénètre dans la maison sombre et froide puis reste devant l'entrée sur un tapis.

-Cream, tu es là? Tu sais que je déteste être prise par surprise... -Spécialement le soir d'Halloween..

*La porte se referme brusquement derrière Amy et celle-ci sursaute*

-D'accooord... Maintenant je ne trouve plus ça drôle du tout! *Sa respiration se fait plus haletante*

Une forme animale était cachée derrière Amy dans la pénombre de la porte. La silhouette cachée dans le coin inférieur de la porte fit un pas derrière Amy, tournant une lame tranchante dans sa main.

-Derrière-toi...

La voix était menaçante, cependant, la petite voix se trahissant par son ton très juvénile. Amy ne reconnu pas immédiatement la voix. Le suspense était insoutenable pendant 10 seconde puis elle se retourna lentement et hésitante.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu- AAAAAAAAAHHHH! *Amy cria à plein poumons terrorisée par la silhouette qui tenait un couteau dans sa main gauche*

Tout à coup les lumières s'allumèrent.

-Hihihihihihi! *Cream se roula au sol en éclatant de rire*

-Ughhh! Cream! TU M'AS FICHU UNE DE CES TROUILLE! *Amy humiliée et au bord de la crise cardiaque regardait la jeune lapine déguisée en princesse* Une princesse n'utilise pas de couteau à viande pour foutre la trouille à ses amis!

Cream se relève et fait face à Amy.

-Je voulais seulement te faire une farce... *Cream regarde Amy la mine basse*

-*soupire et change de sujet abruptement* Quel heure est-il?

-*regarde l'horloge sur le mur à droite* 6h30, tu es la première! *Elle souri de toutes ses dents à Amy*

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte retentit.

-Je paris que c'est Sonic, Tails et Knuckles, pas toi Cream? *Amy regarde du coin de l'œil Cream avec un sourire confiant*

-Je crois que c'est Silver et Blaze. *Elle souri naïvement puis ouvra la porte*

-Soniiiic! *Amy sauta à la gorge de Sonic heureuse de le voir*

-*soupire* Content de te voir aussi Amy... *Sonic se retira du mieux qu'il pu de l'étreinte infernale d'Amy pour saluer Cream* Salut Cream!

-Joyeux halloween monsieur Sonic! *Cream lui sourit*

-Ouaip, joyeux halloween Cream. *Sonic leva son pouce en guise de remerciement*

Tails entra le deuxième.

-Salut Tails! *s'écria Amy*

-Salut Amy, salut Cream. Merci de nous inviter à ta soirée d'halloween. *Tails gratifia Cream d'un sourire sincère*

-Ma maman m'as aidé à ce que cette soirée soit mémorable à tous. D'ailleurs elle nous a laissé la maison pour ce soir. Hihi *elle souri très contente*

Knuckles, encore sur le seuil de la porte gueulait à tue-tête.

-POURQUOI ILS ONT INVENTÉ L'HALLOWEEN QUAND IL FAIT DÉJÀ FROID?! HEIN?! L'ÉTÉ ÇA NE LEURS DISAIT RIEN?! *Knuckles bouillait de rage*

*Tails et Sonic firent tous les deux un facepalm*

-J-joyeux halloween K-Knuckles.

Cream avait la trouille de Knuckles lorsqu'il était en colère.

*Knuckles entra dans la maison sans même porter attention ou même regarder Amy ou Cream*

-Certaines choses ne changent pas. *Amy étouffa un petit rire*

-Au fait Cream, on doit aller où? *Sonic tapota l'épaule de Cream pour avoir son attention*

-Oh euhh... Vous pouvez vous installer dans la cuisine en attendant les autres, ils ne devraient pas trop tarder. *Cream semblait encore secoué par la furie de Knuckles*

-Les gars on va dans la cuisine! *Sonic, Tails et Knuckles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine dans le fond du couloir, trois portes plus loin à gauche*

-Au fait Amy, comment as-tu su que c'était monsieur Sonic, monsieur Tails et monsieur Knuckles? *Cream regarde Amy surprise*

-L'intuition féminine ma chère. *Amy lança un clin d'œil à Cream*

-Ohh...

Soudain la cloche sonna à nouveau. Dans une excitation soudaine, Cream savait dès lors qui était arrivé.

-Aucun doute, c'est Silver et Blaze! *Cream ouvra la porte et constata qu'elle avait raison*

-Joyeux halloween monsieur Silver et mademoiselle Blaze!

-Joyeux halloween. *Lança Silver*

-Joyeux halloween à vous deux. *dit Blaze*

*Silver entendait Sonic, Tails et Knuckles ricaner depuis la cuisine*

-Je vois qu'ils sont déjà arrivé, ça fait longtemps? *Silver regarde Cream et Amy en attente d'une réponse*

-10 minutes et moi 25 minutes. *Amy souri à Silver et Blaze* Vous pouvez aller dans la cuisine, les garçons vont être ravi de vous voir.

*Silver et Blaze se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'esclaffa à la vue du fameux trio. Cream et Amy n'entendaient que des retrouvailles plutôt joyeuses*

-Monsieur Shadow et madame Rouge ne devraient pas tarder, il est déjà 7h05. (Puis soudain la cloche retenti de nouveau)

-Quand on parle de l'Hérisson. *Répliqua Amy* Référence à: Quand on parle du loup

-Joyeux halloween monsieur Shadow et mademoiselle Rouge! *Cream souri de nouveau, heureuse d'avoir pu inviter tous le monde*

-Joyeux halloween les filles! *Rouge souri à l'hérissonne rose et à la lapine*

Shadow entra et ne fit qu'un signe de tête comme seule parole visible.

-Tout le monde est à la cuisine, vous pouvez aller les rejoindre. *Cream pointa la pièce illuminée au fond du couloir*

-Merci. *Rouge et Shadow se dirigèrent aussitôt dans la cuisine où tout le monde placotaient depuis un petit moment*

-Visiblement, monsieur Shadow n'a pas changé non plus. *Cream regarda Amy la mine légèrement basse*

-Ne t'en fais pas, lorsqu'il sortira de sa coquille, tu le verras sous un autre jour, patience comme on dit. Ha ha. *Amy ricana un bon coup en regardant le sourire de Cream s'élargir*

-Tu as sans doute raison, hi hi. Bref, allons les rejoindre. *Cream jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Amy et toutes les deux allèrent dans la cuisine rejoindre la fête qui avait déjà commencé sans eux.*

La soirée s'annonçait mémorable pour tous le monde, même un peu trop mémorable.


	2. Une soirée qui commence bien

**Ne pas jouer le jeu**

Chapitre 1: Une soirée qui commence bien.

Mois: Octobre

Date: 31

Année: 2015

Sonic était déguisé en Vampire, Tails en bricoleur, Knuckles en frankeinstein, Silver en détective, Blaze en reine de feu, Shadow en fantôme d'opéra, Rouge en sorcière, Amy en reine du lac et Cream en princesse.

(Tout le monde placotait de vive voix, Sonic et Shadow se rappelèrent de leur dualité et se lancèrent la balle à coup d'arguments. Silver, Blaze et Tails parlaient de leur aventures durant les derniers mois et Knuckles argumentaient avec Rouge sur les emeralds. Rien n'avait changé, ils avaient tous avaient gardé leur personnalité d'antan.)

-*Cream se racle la gorge pour que la bande d'amis l'entende bien.* Pourrais-je parler? *La voix timide de Cream ne fut pas assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende. Soudain elle gueula assez fort pour que tous arrête de parler* Comme nous sommes tous réuni en cette soirée d'halloween, pourquoi ne pas détendre l'atmosphère avec un petit jeu de vérité ou conséquence? *Cream croisa les doigt en regardant ses amis devant elle*

-S'il n'y a rien de suspect, j'embarque. *Sonic regarde Amy d'un air suspect.*

-Moi aussi *Dit Tails.*

-Sans moi, c'est pas trop mon truc... *Lança Knuckles*

-Tu n'est qu'une poule mouillé! *Rouge fit le son d'une poule pour désigner Knuckles*

-RÉPÈTE ÇA POUR VOIR! *Knuckles lui montra son poing*

-Allez, du calme Knuckles, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix si tu ne veux pas être humilié jusqu'à la fin de tes jours! *Sonic posa sa main sur l'épaule de Knuckles*

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'accepte. *Knuckles râla quelques instants*

-Ce sera oui pour nous. *Dit Silver*

-*soupire* Je n'ai pas le choix. *souffla Shadow*

-Je suis dans le coup aussi! *S'esclaffa Rouge*

(Comme c'était l'idée d'Amy et de Cream, le choix en était scellé tous le monde allaient jouer. La bande d'amis s'assoient tous dans un grand cercle dans l'immense salon de Cream.)

-Nous allons procéder par une pige au hasard pour débuter et ensuite, l'un d'entre nous choisira à qui il ou elle veut poser la question ou faire la conséquence. *Amy regarda tous le monde pour avoir leur approbation*

(Amy pigea le premier nom.)

-Blaaaaze! Tu es la première! Ha ha!

*Blaze s'emblait réfléchir à qui elle pouvait poser sa première question*

[À qui vais-je bien pouvoir poser ma question ou ma conséquence? Je connais la plupart des secrets de Silver. Sonic j'ai pu le côtoyer pour sauver le continuum espace temps... Ça risque d'être compliqué.] (Soudain Blaze regarda Shadow.)

-Shadow, action ou vérité? *Elle se croisa les bras confiante*

-*Il réfléchi quelques instants* Vérité...

(Tout le monde étaient très attentif. Quel secret pouvait bien cacher Shadow?)

-Qui est ton plus grand rival?

-Ce stupide hérisson bleu. *Shadow faisait un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur*

-C'est toi le stupide hérisson!*Sonic manifestait son mécontentement à l'égard de sa personne.*

-Du calme, du calme les amis! *Cream essayait de baisser l'atmosphère tendu entre les deux hérisson.*

-Monsieur Shadow à qui vas-tu poser ta question? *demande Cream*

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir un peu...

[Ce stupide hérisson de mérite pas que je lui pose une question. Ha ha! J'ai trouvé ma cible.]

-Amy, vérité ou conséquence? *dit-il d'un ton nonchalant*

-Vérité! *Dit-elle excité comme une gamine*

-Aimes-tu Sonic? *Il sentait qu'il avait bien choisi sa question, il faisait un sourire en coin*

-(très spontanément, Amy répondit.) C'est l'amour de ma vie! *Elle regarda Sonic avec des scintillement dans les yeux* (Celui-ci semblait dédaigneux)

-Amy, à qui vas-tu poser ta question? *demanda Cream*

-Soooniiiic!

-Et merde... *Il envala la boule de nervosité dans sa gorge*

-Vérité ou conséquence?

-Action! Je déteste les vérités, j'aime mieux les défis! *Sonic croisa ses bras fier d'être le premier à prendre action*

(Amy avait choisie une action spécialement pour Sonic.)

-Tu dois sortir dehors et crier à quel point tu m'aimes! (Amy s'avait pertinemment qu'elle avait prit Sonic au piège. C'était d'ailleurs son but précis.)

-Aucuns problème Ames. Hé hé. *Sonic avait un autre plan en tête*

(tout le monde fut surpris de sa réponse et Amy en particulier. Sonic couru en 2 seconde et ouvrit la porte d'entrée et gonfla ses poumons d'air avant d'entreprendre son action.)

-J'AIME **PAS** AMY ROSE! *Il referma aussitôt la porte et entendaient tout le monde s'esclaffer de rire dans le salon deux portes plus loin en diagonale de la cuisine*

(De retour dans le salon tout le monde s'esclaffaient de rire sauf Amy qui avait une mine dépitée.)

-Ce n'est pas juste, tu n'as pas fais la conséquence comme je le voulais! *elle prit un air fâchée, mais ne le garda pas très longtemps.*

-Monsieur Sonic, qui choisi-tu? *Cream regarda Sonic tout en riant encore légèrement*

(Sonic pose sa main sur un de ses yeux et pointa en direction de Silver.)

-Silver, Action ou vérité?

-Euhh... Action? (Silver n'avait pas vraiment d'idée, il suivit donc son instinct.)

-Tu dois faire une tour de magie! *Dit Sonic sur un ton à la rigolade.*

-T'es sérieux là? *Soupire* D'aaaccord. *Dit-il sur un ton détaché*

*Silver fit léviter Sonic et ses amis quelques instants, la charge étaient très lourde pour Silver.* (Lorsqu'il les déposa au sol, tous le monde l'applaudis.)

-*Il se gratte le derrière de la tête* Ce n'était pas grand-chose... Bref, comme c'est à mon tour, je choisi Blaze. Action ou vérité?

-Vérité. *Dit-elle réservé*

-Tu ne vas pas m'aimer ça je te le dis... *Il regarde Blaze avec un air de défi* Quel est ton plus grand secret?

-Tu as osé!? *Dit-elle le regard estomaqué et les joues beaucoup plus pourpre.* [Ça y'est je suis complètement cuite, il va me le payer cher!] Et-et bien, je dors avec une peluche de chao... *Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras morte de honte.*

-Blaze, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, moi-même j'ai une peluche de Sonic dans ma chambre! *Dit Amy sans gêne devant tout le monde.*

(Blaze releva sa tête pour regarder Amy, sur le point d'exploser de rire.)

-*Explose de rire* AHAHAHAHAH, C'est la meilleure celle-là! *Elle prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et poser sa deuxième question* Tails, action ou vérité?

-*Le jeune renard souri* Vérité!

-D'accord, te qualifierais-tu du meilleur mécano de Mobius? *demande t-elle intéressée par la réponse du jeune renard*

-*Il prit la parole très confiant de sa réponse* Je n'ai pas encore rencontré de mécano meilleur que moi jusqu'ici, alors je dirais que oui, je suis le meilleur sur Mobius, pour l'instant, il faut préciser. Hi hi.

-Maintenant ton tour Tails, il ne te reste que 3 choix, Rouge, Cream ou Knuckles? *dit Amy*

-*Le renard regarda la jeune lapine* Cream, action ou vérité?

-Eummm. Je choisie vérité! *elle lui souri, heureuse d'être choisi par Tails*

-Es-tu heureuse de cette soirée jusqu'à présent?

-Absolument, je n'aurais pas rêvé d'une meilleure compagnie que vous tous les amis! *Elle souri gracieusement, elle était même très heureuse.*

-C'est maintenant mon tour. *elle se racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole* Mademoiselle Rouge action ou vérité?

-Et bien, je choisirais action! Je suis la seule fille ici a avoir prit ce choix. *Dit-elle ventarde.*

-Très bien alors. *Cream réfléchis un bon moment avant de se prononcer* Tu dois embrasser la joue de la personne à ta gauche.

(Tout le monde semblait surprit de la conséquence proposée par Cream. Malheureusement pour Shadow, il était celui assit à la gauche.)

-*Rouge ne perdit pas temps pour embrasser la joue de Shadow. L'hérisson noir et rouge détourna son regard gêné. Puis Rouge reprit la parole*

-Knuuuckles! Action ou Vérité? *Rouge regardait Knuckles avec un air de défi*

-*Soupire énervé* Conséquence... -Fais vite qu'on en finisse.-

-Fais la danse des canard. *Elle éclate de rire*

-QUOIIII?! *Soupire à nouveau encore plus énervé* Tu va me le payer Rouge The Bat... *Knuckles se leva et commença à faire la danse des canards au milieu du cercle d'amis. Quelques instant plus tard il avait fini et se rassoie les bras croisés.

-*Sonic se pencha pour regarder son ami en colère* Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu savais danser! *Il éclata de rire et les autres aussi. Puis Cream se leva pour prendre la parole.*

-Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais nous devrions aller manger à la cuisine. Nous vous avions préparées un festin et j'aurais bien besoin de votre aide pour sortir le tout. *demanda Cream.*

(La bande d'amis se dirigèrent tous dans la cuisine affamés. Pendant environ 5 minutes, tous aidèrent Cream et Amy à sortir les assiettes, les ustensiles, les serviettes et la nourriture sous des couverts d'argent. Lorsque tous furent assis, ils levèrent tous leur couvert, impatient. Sonic fut le premier à s'exclamer.)

-Des chilli-dogs! T'es la meilleure Cream! *avant que Cream ne puisse dire un mot, Sonic englouti ses chilli-dogs.*

-D-de rien monsieur Sonic. *Elle lui sourit encore surprise de la vitesse à laquelle Sonic a englouti ses chilli-dogs. Il n'est pas l'hérisson le plus rapide au monde pour rien.

(Tout le monde suivit de Sonic levèrent leur couvert encore fermé. Rouge avait un sandwich végétarien au concombre avec une petite salade, Amy et Blaze sensiblement la même chose, Knuckles un steak avec une petite salade, Shadow et Silver du riz-chinois , Tails un grill-cheese et Cream une crème de carottes. L'heure avançait déjà, il était à présent 8h45 PM. Tout le monde placotait autour de la table après avoir mangé leur repas lorsque tout à coup toute les lumières s'éteignirent.)

-Ta mère a oubliée de payer son compte d'électricité Cream? *demanda Sonic sur un ton dérisoire.*

-Non, le disjoncteur n'as jamais sauté pourtant. Je n'aime pas du tout ça monsieur Sonic. *Cream baissa la tête un peu éffrayée.*

-T'en fais pas Cream. Les films d'horreurs de peuvent pas devenir réalité. *Sonic posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cream pour la rassurer.* En plus, on a avec nous un expert en mécano. Ce n'est pas un petit problème de disjoncteur qui va gâcher notre soirée d'halloween. *Sonic leva son pousse pour rassurer Cream.*

-Justement, c'est l'halloween abruti. *Shadow regarda Sonic les bras croisés.*

-Du calme les amis, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. Avec la lumière de mon casque de bricoleur, je n'ai pas besoin de source de lumière. Laissez-moi faire.

-Le disjoncteur est sur le mur droit à côté de la porte. *Cream semblait de plus en plus éfffrayée.*

Tails se leva et marcha sur le planché qui grinçait sous ses pieds. Chaque pas faisaient un grincement épouvantable tel un film d'horreur. Lorsque, Tails arriva devant le disjoncteur, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Comment ce fait-il que la porte soit enfoncé? Ça ne me dit rien de bon, tout le début de la soirée, nous étions tous regroupés et nous n'avions pas entendu de bruit suspect...-

Le stress de Tails commençait à monter en lui, deux questions le laissait en suspend. La seule personne capable d'enfoncer la porte à un angle de 80 degrés était Knuckles, mais toute la soirée il était à côté de Tails, donc ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Devant cette conclusion, son niveau de stress venait de monter d'un cran. Il entendait Sonic et Knuckles raconter des histoires d'horreurs, les bruits se mélangeaient entre des rires et des cris.

-Je n'ai rien à perdre.- *Tails ouvrit la porte lentement comme si quelque chose allait lui sauter dessus.*

Cette fois-ci le stresse de Tails était définitivement concret...

-Non... c'est pas vrai...- *Tails plaqua sa main devant sa bouche entre-ouverte.*


	3. Venez jouer

**Ne pas jouer le jeu**

 **Bien le bonsoir encore, voici le chapitre 2 et à présent le ''bordel'' commence, maintenant l'histoire va augmenter en suspense pour tous les prochains chapitres, donc n'hésitez pas à follower, reviewer ou même à m'envoyer des commentaires pour voir ce que je devrais ou ne devrais pas faire. ^^**

Chapitre 2: Vennez jouer.

Mois: Octobre

Date: 31

Année: 2015

Heure: 21:03

Tails était complètement sous le choc.

-L-les a-amis!? *Tails éffrayé ne pouvait dire un mot de plus il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.*

-Oh oh, je crois que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Restez-ici je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. *Dit Sonic*

Sonic n'avait plus le goût de rigoler, sa voix se fit beaucoup plus sévère.

-Sonic, attend, je viens avec toi! *s'exclama Silver*

Sonic parti devant avec Silver pour voir ce qui préoccupait Tails devant le disjoncteur. Le couloir paraissait beaucoup plus long dans la pénombre que lorsqu'il y avait de la lumière pour éclairer l'intérieur. Sonic et Silver s'arrêta net derrière Tails. Puis Sonic prit la parole.

-Quoi juste ça? Le disjoncteur à complètement sauté? Tu fais une drôle de tête pour un simple disjoncteur. *Sonic passa sa main devant le visage de Tails complètement estomaqué.*

-N-non pas s-seulement ça... *Tails pointa plus haut sur le mur.*

Sonic et Silver regardèrent synchroniquement où le doigt de Tails pointait.

-Mais c'est quoi ce cirque?! *Silver regardait perturbé l'écriteaux qui coulait le long du mur.*

Sonic regardait le message foncé avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un message écrit dans du sang. L'écriture était disproportionnée et aucune lettre n'était de la même grandeur ou largeur.

-*Sonic prononça les deux mots sur le mur.* **V** **E** **N** **N** **E** **Z** **J** **O** **U** **E** **R**

Les trois compagnons restèrent sans mots quelques instants avant de reprendre leur esprits.

-On doit retourner dans la cuisine au plus vite. *S'exclama Silver*

Sonic, Tails et Silver courèrent jusqu'à la cuisine et barrèrent la porte derrière eux en vitesse.

-Vous avez le teint pâle les gars, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien? *Se demanda Rouge*

-Pas vraiment... *Dit Sonic*

Son ton était encore plus sévère qu'avant sa sorti de cuisine.

-Sonic dis-nous ce qui se passe à la fin! Tu me fiche la trouille! *Amy avait un air de terreur dans son visage.*

Sonic pointa Tails qui comprit le message.

-*Il reprend son calme après quelques instants et prend parole.* Quand je suis allé voir ce qui ne fonctionnait pas avec le disjoncteur, je me suis aperçu en premier, que la porte du disjoncteur avait été forcé puis enfoncé. J'ai pensé au début que c'était Knuckles-

-ATTEND QUOI?! TU AS VRAIMENT PENSÉ QUE C'ÉTAIT MA FAUTE? ALORS LÀ TAILS JE SUIS DÉÇU DE TOI... D'AAACCORD, OUI J'AIME COGNER DES TRUCS, MAIS C'EST LA MAISON DE VANILLA ET CREAM. D'AILLEURS J'AVAIS PAS REMARQUÉ OÙ ÉTAIT LE DISJONCTEUR! *Knuckles se refrogne vexé du manque de confiance de Tails.*

-Désolé d'avoir douté de toi Knux, mais tu es le seul qui aurait pu enfoncer la porte à un angle de 80 degrés. c'est une porte fait d'acier inoxydable et de fer. *Tails baissa la tête un peu honteux.*

-Alors là, la question aurait été pourquoi je l'aurais fais non? *Il regarde Tails les bras croisés.*

-Au départ oui, mais, je me suis tout de suite rendu compte que ça ne pouvait être toi, tu n'as pas ce genre de mauvais comportement... ou presque pas. Mais, ce n'est pas le point. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, le disjoncteur était complètement détruit. Je ne comprends toujours pas, pourquoi on a rien entendu, ce n'est pas un coup comme ça qui aurait dû nous laisser sans réponses.

Tails prit une légère pause avant de reprendre, le temps d'être en mesure de ne pas paniquer. Tout le monde le regardait attentivement et sévèrement. La situation n'était plus à la rigolade.

-*soupire* Mais c'est-ce qui s'est passé après, qui m'as complètement fichu la trouille. Un peut plus haut sur le même mur il y avait un message...

-UN MESSAGE?! Tails, tu me fiche vraiment la trouille là! *La voix d'Amy se faisait soudain beaucoup plus horrfiée.*

-*Tails se racla la gorge pour reprendre où il avait été coupé.* Oui, un message inscrit dans du sang...

Sans surprise, Cream, Amy, Blaze et Rouge furent toutes estomaquées de l'apprendre. Shadow regardait le sol, sans grands signes de peur, mais il n'en restait point abasourdi. Knuckles avait la mâchoire complètement ouverte comme si l'on venait de le claquer au visage. Tout de même curieux, Shadow prit la parole.

-Il disait quoi ce message?

-Vennez jouer... *Tails laissa sa phrase tomber comme un block de béton.*

-C'est encore une de vos histoires à dormir debout?! *Knuckles avait dû mal à y croire.*

*Rouge sur un excès de colère se planqua devant Knuckles.*

-Si Sonic, Tails et Silver on barré la porte, est-ce que pour toi c'est une histoire? Ils sont arrivés dans la cuisine la peur au ventre! *Rouge regardait Knuckles complètement furieuse.*

-BON! ÇA VA J'AI COMPRIS! En supposant que cette histoire est vraie, on fait quoi maintenant? *Knuckles agita les bras pour signaler qu'ils étaient tous prisonniers de la cuisine.*

*Cream les larmes aux yeux s'exclama.*

-Que va-t-on faire? J-j'ai peur! *Cream échappa quelques larmes.*

Blaze s'approcha de Cream pour la consoler. Son hoquet ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation. Le silence fut insoutenable pour les 30 secondes suivante. Heureusement que Blaze avait enflammée les bougies pour éclairer la pièce, sinon aucune source de lumière ne pouvaient les éclairer, sauf les 2 fenêtres incassables et à l'épreuve de tout. Soudain Tails cours jusqu'à son sac-à-dos où il avait laissé son portable.

-Ouvrez-tous votre portable vite!

Tous sans se poser de questions ouvrirent leur téléphone portable. Malheureusement, tous affichaient une écran blanche, ils étaient tous hors service.

-Mais comment est-ce possible?! Tous nos portables sont h.s! *s'exclama Blaze*

Tails fit les 100 pas dans la pièce en quête de solution. L'attente et le suspense était trop insoutenable pour la bande d'amis.

-Quelqu'un ou quelque chose se joue de nous, il bloque nos communication avec l'extérieur pour nous faire peur... *Tails réfléchissait à une éventuelle réponse.*

-Mais pourquoi? *Dit Rouge et Amy à l'unisson.*

Tails leva l'index pour s'apprêter à parler mais Shadow fut le plus rapide des deux pour se prononcer sur une hypothèse.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de trouver des hypothèses qui ne mèneront nulle part, il faut chercher par nous même dans cette maison. *c'était la première fois de la soirée que Shadow retenait vraiment l'attention de tout le monde*

-*Silver prit la parole* Ironiquement, Shadow a raison, on devrait se séparer en groupe de 3 chacun, le mieux serait d'avoir au moins un gars dans chaque équipes.

-Alors on s'organise comment? *Sonic avait toujours ce même ton, sévère*

-Sonic, Rouge et Amy, Shadow, Knuckles et moi, ainsi que Silver, Blaze et Cream.

Chaque membre de la bande éprouvaient un stress ahurissant, comme si le poids de la planète entière était entre leur mains. Silver déclencha le loquet de la porte et sorti son téléphone portable figé sur l'écran blanche.

-Ils nous seront utile comme source de lumière... *Dit Silver*

La porte ouverte, tous sortirent en file indienne la peur au ventre. Le pire était devant eux...

-C'est pas possible... *rétorqua Silver*

Nul ne comprenait ce qui se passait, la porte maintenant ouvert, laissait place à un large couloir sans fenêtre et complètement noir. Comment ce faisait-il que la maison avait changé ainsi? Chacun regardèrent autours d'eux pour comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient.

-On doit être en plein cauchemar... *Rouge ne comprenait plus rien et la peur commençait à la ronger.*

-Même par les lois de la physique c'est impossible... On doit forcément rêver... *un frisson parcouru la colonne de Knuckles.*

Soudain, un tintement se fit retentir au bout du couloir, comme si un robinet coulait.

-C'était quoi ce bruit? *Blaze se retourna pour entendre le son. Sa respiration se faisait plus forte.*

-Ça vient du fond du couloir... *Shadow pointa le fond du couloir en direction du bruit*

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout... *Dit Sonic*

Cependant personne ne cru remarquer la disparition d'un des leurs. Amy fut la première à le remarquer.

-Oh non! Cream a disparu! *Amy affolé regardait partout pour apercevoir Cream, mais en vain.*

Le tintement du robinet clapotait toujours, PLUP...PLUP...PLUP. Après le dernier ''plup'' un craquement énorme se fit entendre et un déchirement sourd provenait encore du fond du couloir. Amy ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri. Soudain les yeux de Silver affichait la terreur et l'impuissance il semblait comprendre ce qui se passait

-Non...non...non... *Silver se plaqua la main devant la bouche* Ce...n'est pas de l'eau... qui coule... *Son regard se fit noir et ferma la yeux*

Rouge qui venait de comprendre le message de Silver plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche incapable de penser à ce qui vient de se produire. Amy fut la première à éclater en sanglot. Blaze retenait ses larmes pour ne pas crouler sous la pression. Knuckles, Shadow et Sonic regardaient le vide, incrédule et estomaqué. Tails était très ébranlé.

-C-Cream? *Sa voix était maladroite et tremblante*

Pendant un long moment de silence insoutenable, Silver s'avança pas-à-pas de plus en plus près de la pièce où le son retentissait. Tout ses membres tremblaient à l'idée de voir ce qu'il réfutait le plus. Le son se faisait de plus en plus sourd, comme s'ils étaient plongé dans le néant total. Tout le monde le suivait sans vraiment le vouloir. Le craquement du planché n'aidait pas à chasser la peur sur chaque visage. La porte n'était plus qu'à 3 mètre d'eux et un nouveau déchirement se fit entendre. Finalement, Silver s'arrêta net devant la porte qui était entre-ouverte, un second message y était inscrit: **L.E.S F.A.I.B.L.E.S D'.A.B.O.R.D...**

-Non...pourquoi?...pourquoi? *Les yeux de Silver se remplirent de larmes*

Ce qu'ils voyaient ne pouvaient décrire à quel point ils avaient peur. Les craquements n'avait rien a voir avec le planché et les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient non plus. Les larmes de Silver coulèrent spontanément, malgré la forte tolérance qu'il avait ce qu'il entrevoyait était beaucoup plus grand que son seuil de tolérance qu'il pouvait contenir. Blaze et Amy éclatèrent en sanglots et Rouge, en pleure avait les mains contre les yeux. Tails pleurait sans relâche, Knuckles était sur le point de la crise, Shadow et Sonic étaient complètement sous le choc. La porte entre-ouverte laissait voir, le corps disloqué de Cream, cloué au mur d'une petite pièce qui servait sans doute de chambre de rangement. La pièce était très mal éclairé, on y voyait que la lueur d'une petite fenêtre situé plus à gauche. Silver referma la porte lentement, anéanti.

-Repose en paix...Cream the rabbit...

La voix paralysée de Silver fit lever les pleurs d'Amy, Tails, Blaze et Rouge. Silver essuya ses yeux et regarda une dernière fois le message sur le mur. **Les Faibles D'abord**.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que Cream n'est plus? *demande Knuckles*

-On doit trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avant qu'un autre d'entre nous périt de la même façon que Cream...

Cette fois-ci, Silver était encore plus déterminé à sortir d'ici, ou plutôt de l'endroit où ils étaient tous. Maintenant que l'enjeu était grand, il était hors de question pour la bande de se séparer. Amy avait cessé de pleurer et regardait Silver plus déterminé que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Silver à entièrement raison, Cream était un peu comme ma petite sœur... Nous devons rester groupé, je ne pourrai supporter que l'un d'entre vous puisse la rejoindre...

Ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps que Sonic prit Amy dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas qu'Amy la poursuive sans arrêt, mais son message l'avait interpelé. C'est amy qui fut la plus surprise du groupe et laissa tomber une petite larme. Même les autres n'en croyaient pas leur yeux.

-Le mieux serait pour nous tous de se suivre et de ne bouger que si tous le monde est d'accord. *Sonic regardait tous le monde pour leur faire part de son idée.*

Toute la bande furent d'accord, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de rester groupé et ne perdre personne.


	4. Glitch

**Ne pas jouer le jeu**

 **Voici mon dernier chapitre en date du 2015-07-04, Je vais d'ailleurs re-corriger mes fautes syntaxiques, d'accords et d'orthographes, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le faire et le tout sera beaucoup plus ''appréciable''. N'hésitez pas à me follower, reviewer ou encore à me donner des commentaires, je vais d'ailleurs poster ce soir ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Raiden dans MGS2, la fanfic' est beaucoup plus travaillée dans tous les sens du terme. ^^**

Chapitre 3: Glitch

Mois: Octobre

Date: 31

Année: 2015

Heure: 10h35 PM

Silver prit les devants avec derrière lui, Blaze, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Rouge, Sonic et Knuckles. En un seul instant toute la soirée avait tourné au cauchemar pour la bande d'amis. Était-ce un cauchemar ou la réalité? Chaque pas étaient calculés au centimètre près. La simple penser de se tourner ou même de tourner le coin d'un couloir les faisaient trembler. Qui allait être le prochain? Combien allaient devoir mourir avant que toute cette histoire soit terminée? Vont-ils tous mourir ou survivre? Chaque questions, chaque syllabes n'étaient que des mots et simplement des mots sans importances. Le silence de tous représentait bien la gravitée de la situation. Plus le planché grinçait sous leur pieds, plus l'incertitude les gagnaient. Soudain Silver s'arrêta net et tendit l'oreille.

-J'entends du bruit...

Tous prêta l'oreille contre le mur gris à leur droite. Le bruit rassemblait à plusieurs télévisions sur des canaux télévisuels inexistant (la neige). Leur souffles se fit beaucoup plus fort. Et si ce n'était pas des télévision?

-Silver...Je n'ai plus le courage d'avancer, chaque pas que nous faisons me semblent de plus en plus loin de la réalité, et si nous rêvions? *Blaze échappa quelques larmes la tête contre le dos de Silver.*

Silver se retourna en direction de Blaze lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Tout les autres les regardaient le désespoir dans leur regard. Silver prit la tête de Blaze entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi, j'ai peur, moi aussi, je n'ai plus envi de mettre un pied devant l'autre, moi aussi et je crois que pour tous le monde c'est la même chose. Si vous n'étiez pas là, jamais je n'aurais avancé, j'aurais sans doute resté dans la cuisine à trembler sans pouvoir marcher et j'aurais sans doute jamais vu le corps de Cream décapité accrochée sur le mur...

À ses mots Amy se tourna la tête incapable de retenir ses larmes. Tails regardait le sol, laissant les siennes tomber.

-On ne peut pas abandonner, si nous voulons réussir à sortir de ce foutu bâtiment, on doit rester ensemble et s'aider, je ne pourrais pas me permettre de vous perdre et encore moins toi. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie, on a vue le monde dans des états apocalyptique et c'est cette petite flamme à l'intérieur de toi qui m'aide à ne pas flancher..

Silver pointa le cœur de Blaze. Ces belles paroles firent redresser en chaque membres du groupe l'espoir de continuer et d'avancer. À ses mots, Blaze essuya ses larmes. Soudain Sonic prit la parole.

-C'est en restant positif que nous allons réussir à sortir de ce trou à rat.

Shadow renchérit les dires de Sonic.

-On doit se serrer les coudes...

Knuckles y ajouta son mot.

-Nous avons de la force et ensemble nous allons vaincre!

Knuckles montra ses deux bras puisqu'il était le maillon fort du groupe. Rouge prit la parole dans cet élan de solidarité.

-Nous avons tous nos forces et faiblesses et c'est en coopérant que nous allons pouvoir démasquer l'auteur de ce cirque.

Amy après avoir essuyée ses larmes prit une grande respiration avant de parler.

-Il faut y croire et tous sera possible, si nous sommes ici, nous pouvons survivre.

Puis Tails entonna sa phrase.

-Nous devons nous soutenir coûte que coûte!

L'énergie du groupe raviva la petite flamme de Blaze et le désespoir de Silver. Puis Blaze se tourna vers ses camarades.

-M-merci à tous... Jamais je n'aurais pu continuer sans vos encouragements. Je suis la protectrice des sol emerald et j'ai dû mal à croire que je suis la première à flancher...

-C'est normal, nous avons tous peur qu'on le veuille ou non, mais nous devons se tenir la main et continuer à avancer. *Dit Amy.*

-Nous devrions changer de stratégie. *Souffla Tails.*

Knuckles fut le premier à se proclamer à la tête du groupe pour continuer.

-Je me sens prêt à détruire les montagnes de mes deux poings! Je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur!

Knuckles balaya ses deux poings dans l'air du couloir sombre devenu moins suffocante.

-Je me porte le second, vaut mieux deux forces plutôt qu'une. *Dit Shadow.*

-Je vais m'installer à l'arrière, ma rapidité peut nous être utile.

Sonic se posta derrière Rouge. Rouge resta au même endroit pour aider escorter Sonic.

-Je vais me sentir plus utile derrière. *Dit-elle.*

Amy se plaça derrière Shadow suivit de Blaze et Silver. Amy prit la main de Blaze puis celle-ci prit celle de Silver et ainsi de suite jusqu'à celle de Sonic. Soudain Amy attrapa la main de Shadow. Sa main était chaude et il serra son emprise sur celle d'Amy. Shadow empoigna la main de Knuckles avant de tourner le couloir en direction du son sourd et continuel.

-Nous devons trouver la source de ce bruit... *Retorqua Shadow.*

Le couloir était sombre et terriblement long. Knuckles signala de sa main libre que le bruit provenait d'une pièce à quelques mètres d'eux. Chacun se tenu fermement la main avant d'entrer dans la salle. L'intuition de Silver ne l'avait pas trompé, il s'agissait d'un salle où 9 vieux téléviseurs formaient un carré parfait, 3 télévisions de hauteur et de largeur. La 3iem écran du bas à droite était éteinte. Silver compta dans sa tête le nombre de personne qu'ils étaient. 9 maintenant 8 et par coïncidence 8 des 9 téléviseurs était allumés.

-Chaque écran représente une personne ici, celle de Cream y est déjà éteinte... J'aimerais revenir en arrière pour sauver Cream, mais mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas ici...

Soudain toutes les écrans se distordu puis se changea en couleur blanche. Chacun se figea devant les télévisions puis un message d'interférence apparu sur chaque écrans. _**GLITCH.**_ Puis un autre message, _**LE RETARD S'ACCUMULE.**_ Depuis le début, chaque message représentait une situation déjà provoquée, mais cette fois-ci, les deux messages étaient beaucoup plus flou. Soudain tous les téléviseurs s'éteignirent puis se ralluma. Maintenant deux écrans étaient éteintes... Tous se regardèrent paniqué. Personne ne manquait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

-Comment ce fait-il qu'un deuxième écran soit fermé lorsque nous sommes tous là? *Demanda Rouge.*

-Nous devons garder notre calme, personne manque à l'appel. *Assura Shadow.*

Tails s'approcha doucement du téléviseur et constata qu'il était défectueux.

-L'écran a rendu l'âme. Il faut tout de même rester sur nos gardes. Nous ne connaissons pas l'orchestrateur et encore moins ses motifs.

Était-ce un message, une prémonition ou état-ce bel et bien le téléviseur qui était défectueux? Subitement, les 7 télévisions s'allumèrent sur un compte à rebours de 3 secondes comme dans les vieux films. La vidéo montrait Cream encore accroché au mur. Seul Silver avait pu voir son corps démembré. Cette fois-ci tous purent la voir. Le dégoût de Tails face à la vidéo le fit hoqueter. Soudain dans un excès de colère Silver se leva furieux.

-ÇA VA J'AI COMPRIS! SI C'EST MOI QUE TU VEUX, VIENS ME CHERCHER SI T'AS LE CULOT! LES AUTRES N'AVAIENT PAS À VOIR CE QUE J'AI VU DE MES PROPRES YEUX! CREAM EST MORTE... Cream..est..morte...

Silver s'effondra sur le planché à genou complètement lessivé, incapable de laisser ses larmes couler. Blaze s'approcha de lui tentant de rester forte et lui releva la tête.

-J'ignorais la souffrance que tu vivais jusqu'à présent, voir Cream m'as encore plus ouvert les yeux. La personne derrière tout ça veut nous menez à notre perte. J'ignore aussi pourquoi tes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas, il y'a sans doute une explication, mais en attendant essayons de garder notre calme, j'ai compris que pleurer et crier ne nous mènera nulle part.

Soudain Sonic apercevra sur une table de chevet un numéro de téléphone.

-Les amis, venez voir, il y a un numéro de téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Tous à l'exception de Blaze et Silver alla voir ce mystérieux numéro. C'était un bout de papier avec le numéro 739606314 inscrit dessus. Il n'y avait pas de téléphone nulle part. Soudain celui de Rouge afficha le composeur de numéro.

-Mon téléphone fonctionne. *Dit-elle.*

-Est-ce qu'on prend la chance de composer? *Demanda Sonic.*

-C'est notre seule piste, vaut mieux essayer. *Ajouta Tails.*

Rouge composa le numéro qui prit quelques instants avant de sonner. Le son du composeur s'altérait à travers des interférences puis une voix lointaine et distordu ce fit entendre. Rouge le mit sur haut-parleur pour que tous le monde puisse l'entendre.

-FéLiCiTaTiOn, VoUs AvEz TrOuVé Le NuMéRo, MaIs Ne SoYeZ pAs TrOp CoNfIaNt, Le JeU nE fAiT qUe CoMmEnCeR...

Un rictus se fit entendre avant que l'écran du téléphone de Rouge ne redevienne blanc.

-Nous ne sommes pas plus avancé... *Dit Rouge.*

-Au contraire, Rouge. Nous savons maintenant que cette personne nous contrôle d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est notre premier vrai indice. *Affirma Tails.*

-Nous devrions sortir de cette pièce et commencer notre recherche. *renchérit Amy.*

Tous reprirent leur calme avant de reprendre leur marche à travers cette étrange bâtisse. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, c'était un endroit sans vie. Soudain Tails se prononça.

-Les amis, attendez. Je sais que c'est une très mauvaise idée, mais il serait peut-être plus judicieux de se séparer en groupe de deux pour parcourir plus de terrain?

Il eu un très long moment de silence.

-D'accord, finalement c'était vraiment la pire idée que j'ai pu trouver aujourd'h-

-Non, ça pourrait fonctionner, mais cela doit être équilibré. *Coupa Shadow.*

Tous les regardèrent sans dire un mot, mais tous furent tout de même d'accord pour se séparer.

-Comment on procède? *demanda Sonic.*

Tails fut le premier à proposer son idée: Knuckles avec Silver, Shadow avec Blaze, Sonic avec Rouge et Amy et moi. Que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est le plus équilibré que j'ai pu trouver.

Knuckles craqua ses poings prêt à partir en quart de tour.

-Tout le monde est prêt? *Demanda Tails.*

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête. Knuckles et Silver ainsi que Sonic et Rouge se dirigèrent vers une vieille escalier en bois, tandis que Shadow et Blaze restèrent au rez-de-chaussée à chercher des indices pour se sortir d'ici. Tails et Amy partirent vers l'aile nord-est. Les pas faisaient grincer l'escalier sous leur poids. L'escalier tournait en spirale avant de s'ouvrir sur le deuxième étage. L'étage paraissait encore plus vide que le premier et l'odeur de poussière était prédominante.

-Ça serait pas trop demandé de passer le balais?

Rouge claqua l'arrière de la tête de Knuckles. Parfois sa stupidité pouvait la mettre sérieusement en colère.

-Abrutit! Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire des blagues?!

Sonic coupa Knuckles avant qu'il ne réplique et que ça part en vrilles.

-Du calme, du calme. On est ici pour chercher des indices.

Cependant quelque chose clochait au niveau de Silver, il ne suivait pas le groupe de 4. Rouge, Sonic et Knuckles se retournèrent pour savoir ce qui se passait avec Silver.

-Silver, est-ce tu vas bien?

La question de Rouge vis-à-vis Silver, le fit lever le regard comme s'il ne comprenait plus rien.

-Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais depuis que nous sommes montés, j'ai une migraine affreuse et ma vue se brouille quand j'avance...J'ai mal...

-Peut-être que tu devrais descendre et demander à Shadow de te remplacer?

Sonic se préoccupait de tous le monde, c'était normal de proposer un échange de coéquipiers.

-Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il tenait son front douloureux puis se retourna en direction de l'escalier. Sa vue devint totalement noire.


	5. Vision

**Bonsoir à tous, il se fait tard et il y a des orages à l'heure où je poste ce quatrième chapitre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierai, car il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^  
PS: N'oubliez pas de reviewer ou de me follower si vous voulez connaître l'histoire ET si vous avez des questions concernant l'histoire ou autre, ce sera un plaisir de vous répondre. :)**

PS2: IL NE S'AGIT PAS D'UN CREEPY-PASTA, MAIS BIEN D'UNE HISTOIRE D'HORREUR. :D

 **Ne pas jouer le jeu**

Chapitre 4: Vision

Mois: Octobre

Date: 31

Année: 2015

Heure: 11h53 PM

Il venait à peine de faire un pas qu'il s'éffondra au sol, mais encore conscient. Sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir, comme si on le martelait de coups de marteaux sur la tête. Son souffle était sacadé entre l'éssouflement et la douleur qui était accru. Sonic, Knuckles et Rouge le portèrent par les bras et descendèrent l'escalier.

-ARRÊTEZ, J'AI MAL!

Silver se tenait la tête et grincait des dents.

-Silver, du calme, du calme!

Rouge tentait de calmer Silver, mais rien à faire, il criait de souffrance. Puis Sonic demanda à Knuckles d'aller chercher les autres. Knuckles grogna contre l'idée.

-J'y vais toute suite...

Knuckles descenda les escaliers et laissa silver entre les mains de Rouge et de Sonic. Soudain les cris de Silver avaient cessé...

-Silver?  
Rouge et Sonic étaient inquiets, que pouvait-il se passer avec leur ami? Tous les deux le regarda en alerte.

-Hey Silver! Réponds-nous!

Sonic prit Silver par les deux épaules et le secoua, mais ses yeux semblaient avide, son regard était morne.

-Non...Silver...

Sonic baissa la tête puis ferma les yeux. Rouge retenait ses larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce passe ainsi, pourquoi fallait-ils qu'ils y passent tous un pas un? Knuckles arriva avec tous les autres, mais il était déjà trop tard, un autre de leur confrère venait de s'éteindre.

-Tous le monde est-

-Knuckles... c'est trop tard...

Sonic fit signe de tête qu'il était trop tard et que Silver n'était plus de se monde. Blaze se posa juste à côté de Silver. Ses larmes coulaient sur son pelage. Elle prit sa main entre les siennes et les porta près de son coeur.

-Tu m'avais dis... que c'était cette petite flamme qui faisait... que tu continuerais à vivre. Je t'en supplie Silver revient... revient...

Blaze ne pouvait s'imaginer de vivre sans Silver, ils avaient tout vécu ensemble. Elle venait de perdre une partie d'elle même. Sonic et Amy posèrent chacun une main sur les épaules de Blaze.

-C'est trop tard...

Tous les regards étaient rivé sur Blaze. Une flamme venait de s'éteindre, la sienne et la leur. Cream était déjà partie et maintenant c'était Silver. C'était dur d'expliquer ce qui venait de se produire... Soudain le téléphone de Blaze vibra. Sa main tremblait puis elle ouvrit son écran. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de lire le message.

 _ **Certaines visions sont douloureuses.**_

Blaze senti de la chaleur émaner de la main de Silver. Sa main bougea pour tenir plus fermement la main de Blaze.

-B...Blaze?

Silver ouvrit légèrement l'œil pour apercevoir tous le monde. Il posa sa main sur la joue de blaze pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Je...suis là.

Leur sourires et leur regards se croisèrent un instant avant de voir tous les autres.

-Arrête...de pleurer.

Silver tenta de se lever mais son corps était trop faible. Shadow et Knuckles le prit par les bras pour descendre au Rez-de-chaussée.

-On devrait l'emmener dans la pièce où il y avait les téléviseurs.

L'idée de Shadow semblait faire l'unanimité auprès des autres. Tous et toutes se rassemblèrent dans la salle. L'ambiance était lourde, mais heureusement personne d'autre n'avait péri depuis Cream. Blaze et tous les autres restèrent aux côtés de Silver.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? On a tous cru que tu étais mort!

Blaze ne comprenait pas vraiment si elle était tout simplement soulagée de voir son meilleur ami en vie ou tout simplement fâchée parce qu'elle pensait avoir perdu l'être le plus important à ses yeux. Silver ne pu s'empêcher de laisser tomber un petit rire, car il connaissait Blaze pour perdre facilement ses moyens lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un être cher à ses yeux. Silver couché sur le sol regardait le plafond. Sa tête lui faisait encore un peu mal. C'était peut-être plus le fait qu'il avait tombé sans connaissance et la tête la première contre le sol.

-J'ai eu une vision, mais c'était trop flou pour que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer moi aussi. La douleur était si intense que j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser et c'est là que tout est devenu noir.

Silver prit une petite pause avant de reprendre où il s'était interrompu.

-J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment concernant le deuxième étage, y'a quelque chose qui cloche sur l'étage...Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vraiment vous aider, c'est trop flou.

-Je me fiche de ce deuxième étage, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois en vie. J'ai faillis perdre mon meilleur ami et ça je ne l'aurais pas acceptée.

Silver s'aida à s'assoir et prit Blaze dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé...Je suis désolé.

-L'important c'est que tu sois là en chair et en os, ou plutôt en chair et en épine.

La petite farce de Sonic fit rire Silver. Puis soudain Amy prit la parole d'un ton hésitant.

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire si nous ne pouvons pas aller au deuxième étage?

Tails eu une idée.

-Tu te souviens qu'on a pas inspecté tout le premier étage?

-C'est vrai, tu as raison.

-Pourquoi nous ne partons pas de là? Nous pourrions voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres endroits?

-Je veux vous aider.

Silver essaya de se lever, mais il était encore trop faible pour pouvoir suivre le groupe.

-Partez devant, je vais rester avec Silver ici.

Amy était un peu hésitante à l'idée de laisser Blaze et Silver dans la pièce.

-Tu en es sûr Blaze?

-Oui...

Sans dire un mot Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow et Rouge partirent vers l'aile nord-est, laissant derrière eux Silver et Blaze.

-Dis-moi Blaze, tu ne trouves pas que Tails agit bizarrement depuis qu'on est arrivée dans la salle?

-Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Blaze regardait Silver suspecte. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ''bizarre''?

-Je l'ai vu pendant que j'étais inconscient, je veux dire, je cru le voir dans ma vision...

-Tu nous a dit que tout était flou, tu as sans doute vu autre chose.

Silver réfléchissait un court instant.

-Ouai... tu as sans doute raison... Tu te rends compte, c'était une soirée d'halloween qui commençait bien et maintenant, elle s'est tourné au cauchemar.

-On va réussir à sortir d'ici...

Soudain les téléviseurs s'allumèrent et un long message pixélisé apparu sur les 7 téléviseurs fonctionnels. Il y avaient des mots cachés par les 2 téléviseurs éteints.

 **le XXXXXXXX étage est un XXX endroit pour jouer à cache cache.**

-Nous sommes tous en danger et nous ne pouvons rien faire...

-Non, Blaze. Ce bâtiment essai de nous dire quelque chose à travers ces messages.

-j'ai du mal à y croire.

Silver grimaça légèrement, sa tête lui faisait encore souffrir.

-Nous n'en sommes qu'au début... J'ai vu dans ma vision des corps, 4 corps, mais c'était comme si j'avais les yeux recouvert d'eau.

Blaze regardait Silver effrayé.

-Tu crois que c'était 4 d'entres-nous?

Silver prit une grande respiration avant de reprendre.

-C'est fort probable, mais nous pouvons changer notre destin et je ferai tout pour sauver la vie de chacun.

 **Pendant ce temps;**

Amy semblait inquiète pour Blaze et Silver et questionna à voix haute.

-Tails, tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Blaze et Silver seul?

Avant que Tails ne puisse répondre Sonic le coupa.

-T'en fais pas Ames, Silver et Blaze font une sacrée paire.

-Oui, Amy, on fait mieux de les laisser seuls...

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tails de parler ainsi. C'était même plutôt étrange, mais personne ou presque personne n'en fit mine.

-Si tu le dis.

Shadow restait silencieux, mais très pensif. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et Rouge l'avait remarqué aussi. Soudain Rouge chuchota à Shadow.

-Toi aussi, tu as vu que Tails n'agissait pas comme à son habitude?

-Mhmm.

Tout les deux s'entendait pour dire que Tails avait changé. Ils continuèrent tous de marcher en direction de l'endroit où Amy et le jeune renard étaient auparavant. Son comportement énervait Shadow et Rouge. Soudain il prit la parole une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tails, pourquoi t'as laissé Blaze et Silver derrière?

Tous se retournèrent en direction de Shadow à l'exception de Rouge qui était à ses côtés.

-Euh...euh...Parce qu'ils nous ralentissaient...

Consterné Sonic et Knuckles regardèrent Tails les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Sonic venait de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Tails, du moins pas entièrement lui.

-Tu n'es pas Tails!

Son visage était rivé sur ''Tails'' les sourcils froncé. Shadow soupira.

-Pas trop tôt, pour comprendre.

 _ **-Hihihi!...**_

Les yeux révulsés et le sourire cynique de ''Tails'' laissait couler un liquide noir puis, il se décomposa en un amas de poussière. Un cri strident se fit entendre. Pendant un court instant ils cru tous voir une marionnette. Knuckles fut le premier à peter les plombs.

-Wow! C'ÉTAIT QUOI ÇA BORDEL!

Soudain, une voix familière fit écho dans le sombre couloir.

-AU SECOURS!

Cette voix, c'était la voix de Tails! Tous sans réfléchir couru vers l'origine du son qui provenait d'une pièce non loin d'eux. La pièce était sombre et froide. Tails était ligotté à une chaise. Sonic et Knuckles le détacha en vitesse.

-Tout va bien?

Sonic prit les épaules de son ami effrayé.

-J-Je crois bien que oui...Merci les amis.

Knuckles tassa brusquement Sonic pour lui poser une question.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé?

Tails encore sous le choc regardait tout le monde.

-Désolé les amis, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suivais Amy et puis plus rien. D'ailleurs ma tête fait mal.

Tails grimaça et se gratta la tête. Mais les regards se rivèrent sur Shadow et Rouge. Amy estomaquée balbutia ses mots.

-C-comment Tu as su que ce n'était pas Tails?

Avant que Shadow ou Rouge ne puisse placer un mot, Tails se prosterna.

-Quoi?! Il y avait un autre moi?!

-Oui, ton comportement n'était plus le même depuis un moment et Shadow et moi l'avions remarqué.

-Ce que dit Rouge est vrai...D'ailleurs je l'ai compris quand j'ai posé ma question à ton double et qu'il a répondu de façon insensé, un peu comme ce stupide hérisson bleu.

Sonic grinça des dents sous l'insulte lancé par Shadow.

-J'ai entendu tu sais!

Tails fit mine d'ignorer leur altercation.

-Je vois...

Le jeune renard prit une légère pause avant de reprendre.

-Ne restons pas ici, nous devrions retourner chercher Blaze et Silver...

 **Dans la salle aux téléviseurs.**

-J'entends des pas dans le couloir...

Blaze s'approcha sur le cadre de la porte prête à ''faire feu''.

-Blaaazze! Silver! Vous êtes là?!

Amy criait à plein poumons suivit des autres. Les oreilles de Blaze reconnu la voix féminine et criarde d'Amy.

-O-Oui! Nous sommes là!

Tous entrèrent éssouflé, à la file indienne dans la pièce de départ. Silver était couché au sol et semblait se porter beaucoup mieux.

-Vous avez tous l'air exténué, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-On a eu peur pour vos vies!

Amy faisait beaucoup de gestes avec ses bras.

-Pardon?!

-Ce qu'Ames essai de dire c'est que nous avons été piégé par une marionnette ressemblant étrangement à Tails... Si Tails n'avait pas crié, Toi et Silver auriez pu courir de graves dangers...

-Alors Silver avait raison après-tout...

-Que veux-tu dire?

Tails questionna Blaze nerveux.

-Il ne te trouvais pas normal depuis un certain temps.

Silver roupillait sur le sol, il avait retrouvé des forces, mais restait encore un peu trop faible pour suivre le groupe. Soudain les télévisions s'allumèrent.

 **XX DEUXIÈME XXXXX XXX XX BON XXXXXXX XXXX XXXXX X XXXXX XXXXX.**

En apercevant le message codé sur les téléviseurs, Knuckles dans un excès de colère flanqua des coups de poings contre les écrans de téléviseurs les rendant inutilisable. Par son geste irraisonnable, Rouge le prit par la gorge.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS?! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE ÇA!?

Le regard noir et enragé de Rouge regardait directement dans les pupilles de Knuckles.

-Lâche-moi Bat girl! Je ne pouvais plus les sentir ces télévisions de toute façon.

-Hé hé! Du calme vous deux!

Encore une fois, Sonic était le médiateur du clan.

-Dis à cette ''Femme'' d'arrêter!

-Comment ose-tu m'appeler ''FEMME''!?

Shadow les bras croisé gardant son calme devait intervenir avant que ça ne finisse en bain de sang.

-Rouge...Laisse-le, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Au son de sa voix suave, Rouge lâcha son emprise sur l'échidné. Soudain, un rictus cynique retentissa en écho.

 _ **-Hihihihihihi...Imbécile, tu seras le prochain à y passer...**_


	6. NOIR (Partie 1)

**Voici enfin le chapitre 5, ce chapitre s'annonce long, car il s'agit d'un chapitre divisé en 2 parties. N'oubliez pas de reviewer ou de follower pour suivre l'histoire. De plus si vous avez des questions envers les chapitres, l'histoire ou pour d'autres questions ça va me faire plaisir de vous répondre. ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Ne pas jouer le jeu**

Chapitre 5: N.O.I.R partie 1

Mois: Octobre

Date: 31

Année: 2015

Heure: 00h45

L'écho provenait du plafond, comme si les murs chuchotaient entre eux. Tails hésitait à comprendre si le rictus qu'ils venaient tous d'entendre provenait du deuxième étage ou non. Depuis leur sorti de la cuisine, Tails s'était mis en tête d'analyser les lieux sans que les autres n'en sache quoi que ce soit afin de comprendre dans quel genre de phénomène ils avaient tous été embarqués. Cet épisode où Cream fut tué ne l'avait pas quitté, il allait honorer jusqu'au bout sa jeune amie. Il avait pensé à d'éventuelles hypothèses concernant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans ce bâtiment, mais toutes ses conclusions ne menaient nulle part, sauf une. Il n'avait pas envi d'effrayer ses compagnons, mais ce qu'il redoutait d'être semblait se fonder petits à petits. Avant d'en parler, tout le monde devaient être calme. En particulier Knuckles qui perdait facilement son sang-froid devant Rouge.

-Tu peux nous expliquer Knux, ce qui t'a pris d'endommager ces télévisions?

Sonic et Knuckles étaient de grands amis et de grands rivaux, mais lorsque Knuckles faisait un geste insensé, Sonic se chargeait personnellement de le lui faire rappeler. Il était plutôt le gars (hérisson) nonchalant, posé et toujours en quête d'aventure contrairement à Knuckles qui était têtu, colérique et qui se préoccupait de sa précieuse master emeralds. Ils sont si différents, mais lorsqu'ils combattent, c'est cette différence qui fait la paire. Knuckles les poings serrés contre son torse et le visage crispé de rage, rétorqua a son acolyte bleu.

-J'en avais marre de les voir. Elles nous font plus de mal qu'elles ne nous aident. Et si je dois détruire chaque mur pour sortir d'ici je vais le faire...

Amy s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'échidné rouge. Son regard s'était retourné sur elle.

-Nous voyons tous que tu es en colère, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de briser chaque téléviseur pour évacuer ta rage.

-Ames a raison, mais ce qui est fait est fait, c'est tout.

Ces petites paroles avaient fait réfléchir Knuckles pour qu'il canalise sa colère, mais ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout, c'était le fait qu'il ne le faisait pas par plaisir, c'était cet endroit qui le rendait furieux.

-J-je suis désolé d'avoir brisé les télévisions...

Knuckles fixait le plancher se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Sonic posa, lui aussi, sa main sur son épaule.

-T'en fais pas trop pour ça Knux, on en fait tous des erreurs.

-Merci les gars, mais je dois aussi présenter mes excuses à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il pointait du regard la jeune chauve-souris les bras croisés près de Shadow.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Knuckles s'excusait auprès de Rouge. Celle-ci n'en revenait tout simplement pas, sa bouche formait un grand ''O'' et ses yeux étaient grandement ouverts. Son sourire surpris se transforma en un sourire amical.

-Je te pardonne, Knuckles...De plus, je m'excuse de t'avoir pris à la gorge, mon geste était délibéré.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il leva son pouce pour accepter ses excuses.

-Bon tout le monde s'est réconcilié, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Sonic balayait ses bras et ses jambes dans le vide prêt à repartir. C'était le moment propice pour Tails de parler aux autres de son hypothèse sur ce qui se passait dans ce bâtiment.

-Attendez! Je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

Silver venait de se réveiller, ses yeux endormis le faisaient paraître vulnérable, mais il était en bien meilleur état. Pendant son sommeil, il avait écouté ce qui se passait autour de lui, donc rien ne lui avait échappé. Blaze venait tout juste de remarquer son meilleur ami qui était réveillé.

-Silver, comment te sens-tu?

-Très bien, désolé Tails, j'ai interrompu ce que tu étais sur le point de nous dire.

Silver se leva lentement, son corps était un peu engourdi, mais rien de bien important. Tails se racla la gorge avant de reprendre où il en était.

-Je crois savoir ce qui se passe exactement ici.

-Vraiment?

Shadow avait aussi mené sa petite enquête de son côté, mais il voulait savoir ce que Tails savait.

-Oui, vous vous souvenez que, lorsque nous sommes sortis de la cuisine, plus rien ne se ressemblait.

-Mhmm...

-Eh bien, je crois que c'est l'e-

-L'espace-temps, n'est-ce pas?

Devant la réponse de Shadow, Tails en fut surpris.

-O-oui, comment as-tu su que je voulais parler de l'espace-temps?

-J'avais moi-même entrepris mes recherches sur cette possible hypothèse...

-Je vois...Mais le fait que nous sommes prisonniers de l'espace-temps pourrait faire en sorte que Cream ne soit pas morte, qu'en penses-tu Shadow?

Il avait fini sa phrase avec un arrière-goût de chagrin dans la voix en évoquant Cream. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement sous son angoisse.

-A-Attendez vous deux. Vous pensez que Cream serait dans un autre espace-temps?

La voix chevrotante d'Amy laissait paraître un soupçon d'espoir dans sa voix. Shadow se retourna vers la jeune hérisson rose.

-C'est fort possible, mais pour l'instant il n'y a rien de joué... Je suis d'accord avec le jeune renard, c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable quand nous voyons que cette foutue bâtisse qui se transforme sous nos yeux.

Sonic avait le regard surpris, depuis combien de temps avait-il réfléchi à tout ça?

-Wow, Shadow. Tu as vraiment pu penser à cette hypothèse?

-Mhmm... Mais gardons les pieds sur terre.

Au fil des ans, Shadow avait pu améliorer son esprit logique en travaillant pour le GUN, depuis qu'il avait appris le but de son existence et qu'il avait recouvert petits à petits la mémoire. Soudain Silver se mit à réfléchir, il avait les paupières fermement closes.

-Lorsque, que j'étais inconscient j'ai eu une vision, mais maintenant que j'y vois plus clairement, j'ai vu Cream quelque part, c'était un endroit clair comparé ici et de plus, j'ai cru la voir me dire quelque chose, mais pour l'instant c'est encore trop nébuleux.

Tous et toutes le regardèrent avec une expression de bouleversement sur leur visage.

-T-tu es sûr de ce que tu nous racontes Silver?

Les yeux d'Amy pétillaient de joie, elle semblait même oublier dans quelle situation ils étaient.

-Je ne suis pas à 100% sûr, mais c'était clairement une lapine dans ma vision.

Silver ne pouvait être 100% sur de ses mots, parce qu'il y avait une partie de lui qui lui disait que ses visions étaient peut-être manipulées par l'endroit dans lequel il était prisonnier avec les autres. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui quand il ne pourra plus comprendre si c'est vrai ou non? Cependant, maintenant qu'ils avaient une piste un peu plus sûre, ils devaient continuer leurs recherches. Soudain Rouge venait de repenser à un détail qui semblait échapper à tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'autre Tails?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Tails avant de se retourner vers Rouge, le cœur battant la chamade.

-C'est vrai...Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi. Nous étions tellement absorbés par l'hypothèse de l'espace-temps qu'on a complètement oublié l'autre moi...

-T'en fais pas mon pote, on ne laissera personne te faire de mal.

Sonic leva son pouce et fit son énigmatique sourire à son petit acolyte.

-Merci, Sonic.

Shadow, les bras croisés, prit la parole.

-On devrait se bouger et se séparer en 2 groupes. Un au deuxième et l'autre continue de ratisser le premier.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais Silver devra rester au premier étant donné qu'il nous a presque quittés.

Blaze ne pouvait le laisser-aller au deuxième, donc, elle ira à sa place.

-Silver, Knuckles, Amy et moi allons rester au premier. Sonic, Shadow, Rouge et Blaze vous irez au deuxième. Est-ce que ça va pour tous?

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce où Knuckles avait fracassé les téléviseurs. Étrangement le couloir était éclairé. Il ne paraissait plus autant lugubre et effrayant qu'un peu plus tôt.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle!

Sonic se réjouissait jusqu'à ce qu'il vît au fond du couloir un message dégoulinant écrit en encre noire. _**ENFIN ON PEUT COMMENCER À JOUER.**_

-À quoi ça sert de laisser les lumières ouvertes si on joue?

Sonic narguait l'entité du mystérieux message. Il avait peur comme tout le monde, mais son caractère naturellement aventureux lui donnait des poussées d'adrénaline. Amy s'approcha de Sonic et lui parla à voix basse.

-Sonic, nous ne savons pas ce qui peut arriver, donc ne pousse pas l'orchestrateur à agir. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de te perdre comme Cream...

Sonic ne lui avait jamais dit, mais lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui lorsqu'il ne revenait pas ou lorsqu'il partait pour longtemps, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il appréciait son honnêteté et son inquiétude. Il avait toujours apprécié l'hospitalité d'Amy. Il prit les épaules de la jeune hérisson rose et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

-T'en fait pas Ames, je suis le hérisson le plus rapide du monde, il m'en faudra bien plus pour qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. Bonne chance.

C'est vrai qu'au fond de lui, la peur le chamaillait, mais jamais personne ne l'avait vu flancher devant la peur et il voulait continuer de démontrer que la peur ne l'atteignait pas. Sans dire un mot de plus, il suivit les autres en direction du deuxième étage. Les escaliers grinçaient toujours énormément sous leurs pieds. Lorsqu'ils furent tous au deuxième étage, les lumières étaient allumées, mais lorsque Sonic posa le pied sur le plancher, tout devint noir à nouveau. Rouge et Blaze ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri étouffé. Ils avaient tous arrêté net. Rouge serra la main de Shadow derrière elle. De chaque côté du couloir, il y avait 5 portes dont 2 verrouillées. Ils utilisèrent tous l'écran blanc de leur téléphone portable pour illuminer leur chemin. Non loin de la première porte était inscrit en encre noire un autre message semblable à celui du rez-de-chaussez, _**4 CONTRE 2, C'EST**_ _ **INJUSTE.**_

-Je crois qu'il veut qu'on joue avec lui...

Sonic pointait le fond du couloir, son bras tremblait pour la première fois. À une dizaine de mètres d'eux se tenait le même Tails qui avait disparu dans un amas de poussière, les yeux exorbités sans vie, le visage défiguré, le sourire exagérément trop grand, les dents pointues et immaculées de sang, le corps rempli de sutures et les oreilles déchiré, mais le plus troublant c'était ce qu'il y avait à sa gauche.

-C-Cream?

Blaze l'avait remarqué, mais son petit corps semblait indemne. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Cream et Blaze se mit à pleurer aussi.

-Cream! Que ce passe t-il?

La voix de Cream semblait si lointaine que l'on aurait dit qu'elle était à plus de 100 mètres.

-Partez...vous...avez...encore...le...temps...

Sans qu'aucun ne puisse dire un mot, l'autre Tails disparu à toute vitesse avec Cream vers la droite. Blaze aurait voulu partir à leur poursuite, mais l'enjeu était bien trop important.

-Ils ont Cream!

-Oui, mais ce n'est peut-être pas Cream, rappelle-toi que nous sommes peut-être pris dans l'espace-temps...

Sonic se retourna vers Blaze après avoir entendu le rappel à l'ordre de Shadow.

-Blaze, Shadow, a raison pour une fois, il est plus judicieux de ne pas les suivre pour le moment.

-Pff...

Sous la petite accroche de Sonic, Shadow se croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

-Je suggère que nous commencons par observer les pièces déverrouillées.

Shadow répondit le premier.

-Bonne idée Rouge.

En file indienne Rouge ouvrit la porte et se plaqua contre le mur près des autres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce avant d'y entrer. C'était une petite salle avec comme seul objet d'habitation, un cadre géant avec un 1 énorme à l'intérieur. Rouge regardait sans émotion le cadre. Sur le mur de gauche y était inscrit un autre message, _**JE NE SUIS PAS ICI.**_

 _ **-**_ Ça commence à bien faire ces devinettes...

Les oreilles de la chauve-souris se secouaient légèrement, elle avait entendu du bruit provenant de la troisième porte sur leur gauche.

-Vous avez entendu?

Leur silence signifiait qu'ils avaient tous entendu l'étrange bruit. Tout en étant sur leurs gardes, ils s'approchèrent de la porte. Doucement, Rouge ouvrit la porte et tous entrèrent. Ses sens étaient en alerte et tous ses membres tremblaient. Cependant, la pièce était complètement vide. Sonic, Shadow et Blaze, étaient consternés devant l'ampleur de la situation. Shadow sentait que quelque chose clochait dans cette pièce vide.

-Quelque chose ne va pas...

Sa vue s'était embrouillée en entrant dans la pièce. Le souffle de Blaze était sifflant, au bord de la panique.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe?! J'ai du mal à voir!

Sonic quant à lui regardait partout autour, il voyait comme s'il était dans un épais brouillard. Puis soudain les quatre tombèrent au sol inconscient. Ils avaient omis de regarder au plafond, un autre message y était inscrit, _**1,2,3 JE SUIS LÀ.**_


	7. NOIR (Partie 2)

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis terriblement désolé pour cette longue attente _ J'espère que vous me pardonnerai. J'ai fais quelques modifs concernant les dialogues, car une personne m'a dit que ce n'était pas toujours claire de savoir qui parlait, donc voili-voilou! :) D'ailleurs voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 5. C'est avec le rhume que j'ai pu finalement terminer ce chapitre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser, j'essayerai de vous répondre dans les plus brefs délais. :D Bonne lecture!**

 **Ne pas jouer le jeu**

Chapitre 5: N.O.I.R partie 2

Mois: Octobre

Date: 31

Année: 2015

Heure: 01h35

Depuis déjà un bon moment, Tails, Knuckles, Silver et Amy inspectaient les environs, ou plutôt les sombres couloirs interminables qui semblaient se diviser en plusieurs secteurs. Amy se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Vous croyez que Sonic et les autres vont bien? (amy)

Tails était le mieux placé pour comprendre la crainte d'Amy à l'égard de celui qu'elle nommait son «petit ami». D'ailleurs, Tails, n'était pas le meilleur ami de Sonic sans raison, mais il est vrai que malgré l'assurance à toute épreuve que Sonic avait, Tails connaissait ses points faibles. Chaque seconde qui passait le lui faisait rappeler. Le comportement de tous et chacun avait changé depuis la mort de Cream. C'était comme s'ils ne se rendaient plus compte de l'enjeu, mais tous savaient que pleurer ne pouvait mener nulle part. Les lumières du couloir éclatèrent les unes après les autres, laissant entièrement le couloir dans l'ombre. Knuckles fut le premier à s'exclamer sur la situation.

-Laissez-moi deviner, quelque chose va se produire et nous mettre dans le pétri- (Knuckles)

Un énorme coup, suivi d'un léger craquement, arrêta Knuckles. Sans qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, son corps était figé, les yeux exorbités, laissant des larmes de sang couler le long de son visage. Tails, Silver et Amy se retournèrent vers leur ami empalé devant leurs yeux. Une longue lance en titane en forme de cône lui transperçait la mâchoire lui cassant immédiatement le cou. Quelques nerfs dans sa main droite bougeaient encore quelques secondes. Le coup avait été fatal, personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'elle aurait transpercé leur ami. Leurs visages affligés par le dégoût et l'impuissance, commençaient déjà à laisser paraître un sentiment de folie sur celui de Silver. Cream et maintenant Knuckles. Cependant, il n'était plus le seul à avoir vu l'impossible. Tails et Amy en étaient maintenant témoins. Les cris de Tails enterraient les échos d'un rictus lointain.

-POURQUOI! POURQUOI?! K-KNUCKLES! (Tails)

Tails, inconsolable tomba les genoux au sol. Amy était autant sous le choc, elle ne pouvait regarder l'échidné empalé devant ses yeux, elle détourna les yeux et fondus en larmes. Silver semblait être ailleurs, il regardait le corps de Knuckles. Un message gravé dans la lance intrigua Silver. Tails baissa ses mains pour apercevoir Silver qui s'approchait de la lance. Le jeune renard se projeta sur le hérisson, afin de l'arrêter.

-A-ARRÊTE SILVER, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?! (Tails)

Silver semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens, il regarda Tails, le regard vide et pâle.

-J-j'en sais rien, je ne sais plus ce que je fais... (Silver)

Le hérisson argenté pointa du bout de son doigt le message gravé la main tremblante: _**AU SUIVANT!**_ Silver prit une grande respiration et prit la parole.

-Il faut absolument retrouver les autres. (Silver)

-Mais le deuxième étage? (Tails)

Tails regarda Silver, le regard désapprobateur.

-Je vais bien... (Silver)

Amy ne répondait presque plus, plus la nuit avançait, plus elle devenait terrorisée. L'enjeu devenait très sérieux. Silver la prit par la main et tous les trois coururent en sens inverse vers les escaliers du deuxième étage. Sonic n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se produire, mais il devait savoir la vérité. Soudain, Amy s'arrêta net devant une porte en bois rabougri, lâchant par le fait même la main de silver. Silver et Tails se retourna vers la jeune hérisson qui semblait perdue. Tails s'approcha d'Amy.

-Amy? (Tails)

Tails pencha sa tête pour apercevoir le visage sans émotion d'Amy.

-Amy répond, je t'en supplie... (Silver)

Quelque chose clochait avec la porte devant laquelle Amy s'était arrêtée. C'était comme si son corps avait complètement cessé de fonctionner.

-I-Il faut que j'ouvre cette porte... (Amy)

Amy avança son pied droit vers la porte, le bras droit tendu. D'un geste brusque, Silver prit son poignet.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?! (Silver)

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Amy hoquetait.

-J-j'ai cru entendre S-Sonic m'appeler... (Amy)

Tails et Silver froncèrent leurs regards. Tails tourna le sien vers Silver, le regard confus.

-Silver? (Tails)

-Cette maison va nous rendre cinglés...(Silver)

Soudain le téléphone de Silver sonna. La main tremblante, il appuya sur le combiné, il entendait des interférences, mais il put clairement identifier la voix étouffée de Sonic : _S-Silver?_

Au son de sa voix, Silver appuya sur le haut-parleur de son téléphone portable.

-S-Sonic c'est toi? (Silver)

-* _KRSSSHHHHHH*_ _Oui... Tails, Amy... et Knuckles sont...là? (Sonic)_

Amy éclata en sanglots, heureuse d'entendre la voix de Sonic, mais ses pleures lui rappelait qu'un des meilleurs amis de Sonic était mort. Tails souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur que son hypothèse sur l'espace-temps soit vraie. Amy essaya de prendre son souffle avant de prendre la parole.

-J-je suis si contente que tu sois en vie! (Amy)

Un sourire soulagé se dessinait sur son visage.

- _Moi...aussi Ames... Où est *KRSSSHHHHHH* Tails? (Sonic)_

-J-je suis là Sonic. Nous avons une très...mauvaise...nouvelle à t'annoncer... (Tails)

Tails reniflait sans arrêt.

- _Qu'est-ce...qui *KRSSSHHHHHH* se passe... les amis? (Sonic)_

Sous le ton essoufflé et calme de Sonic, il était térrorisé.

-K-Knux e-est...mort... (Tails)

Au son de ses dires, Sonic lâcha son téléphone au sol, complètement sous le choc, horrifié.

- _Non...C'est pas possible... (Sonic)_

-Nous..l'avons vu de nos propres yeux... (Silver)

- _*KRSSSHHHHHH* C-comment? (Sonic)_

-Empalé... (Silver)

Un gros «boom» se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné.

-S-Sonic? (Silver)

- _Non... (Sonic)_

Tails, Amy et Silver pouvaien entendre les hoquets de Sonic. Pour la première fois, ses émotions prirent le dessus. Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami, son rival depuis toujours.

-Où sont les autres? (Silver)

- _J-j'en... ait aucune idée, il fait noir, j'y vois rien et l'air...est suffocante... (Sonic)_

Soudain la communication entre Silver et Sonic s'interrompit par un appel inconnu : _**Si vous voulez revoir vos amis sains et saufs, il va falloir me trouver, hiihihihhihiihhihiihhihihihi.**_ Pris d'une colère noire, il jura contre son téléphone.

 _ **-**_ ENFOIRÉ! (Silver)

Tout en «ravalant» ses larmes, Amy comprit que le temps était contre eux, malgré le fait d'avoir entendu la voix de Sonic au téléphone, elle n'en restait pas moins terrifiée à l'idée de ne jamais revoir Sonic ou les autres. Elle ne pourrait jamais survivre sans lui. Du plus profond de son cœur, elle souhaitait sortir de cet enfer, accompagnée de tout le monde, y compris Cream et Knuckles.

-Il est temps de bouger... (Silver)

Silver reprit à nouveau la main tremblante d'Amy, suivit de Tails à leurs talons. Si Sonic était seul et les autres aussi, ils courraient tous un grave danger, personne ne pouvait prédire les prochaines attaques de cette mystérieuse entité qui se jouait d'eux. Ils devaient tous se battre contre l'absurdité et le temps. Le couloir étaient plongé dans le noir, courir en devenait difficile. Finalement Silver, Tails et Amy, virent l'escalier et montèrent sans regarder derrière eux. Une forme familière les regardait. Ils pensaient tous que le pire avait déjà débuté, mais le jeu ne faisait que commencer, le pire était à venir.


	8. 6PST

_**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, premièrement, je vous souhaite tous une bonne nouvelle année 2016! Je sais que ça fait un bout depuis la dernière update et je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente. Je tiens à faire un petit topo sur la suite des choses. Bon, tout d'abord, durant la période de noël, j'ai complètement perdu ma vie en jouant à Super Smash Bros Wii U...littéralement... D'ailleurs, j'ai carrément sauté de joie quand j'ai vu les nouveaux personnages de Fire Emblem. OH MY GOSH! LUCINA ET ROBIN! *0* *Crise d'hystérie* J'ai eu un plaisir fou à jouer ces deux personnages là, sans compter Ike, Marth ou encore Roy. Je sais pas pour vous, mais quand j'ai éssayé Link, j'ai tout de suite changé son skin pour le Oni-Link il est trooooop classe! Lorsque je jouais à Super Smash Bros Brawl j'utilisais toujours Link, Zelda/Sheik ou bien Samus/Zero Suit Samus. Maintenant on peut avoir pour notre bonheur Sheik et Zero Suit Samus séparées! YAHOUUUU! Et oh mon dieu, un des nouveaux perso avec lequel j'adore jouer aussi c'est Shulk de Xenoblade Chronicles *Deuxième crise d'hystérie* Bref, je suis loin d'être déçue, mais comme fan inconditionnelle de ce jeu, il manque l'émissaire sub-spatiale, mais l'odysée Smash s'en sort très très bien aussi! À MOI LA BASTONNNNNN!*NO HATE* Bref je suis tombée sous le charme de tous ce que l'on peut faire avec ce jeux magnifique! *-* Bon ensuite, d'ici demain, je posterai ma nouvelle fanfic' qui est un crossover entre Fire Emblem: awakeningxXenoblade Chronicles, mais je tiens à dire immédiatement que le premier chapitre se consacre entièrement à Fire Emblem: Awakening. De plus comme Grima est reparti pour un autre dodo de 2000 ans, j'y ai inséré un personnage inventé prénommé Aelyss. Par la suite, je me suis remise à dessiner. Cela faisait 1 ans et demi que j'avais arrêté, donc il est temps pour moi de reprendre mes crayons et ma gomme à éffacer. Puis finalement, j'avais arrêté de lire et de regarder les mangas depuis 1 ans, mais à ma grande surprise je suis tombée sur un bon gros mangas de 240 pages qui s'intitule LEVIUS. Voici le résumé de la quatrième de couverture:**_ ** _Et si l'avenir de l'humanité dépendait de sa réussite...? Au XIXe siècle de la nouvelle ère, après une guerre dévastatrice qui a tué son père et plongé sa mère dans le coma, le jeune Levius Cromwell vit avec son oncle Zack. Dans la capitale, un nouvel art martial fait fureur: la boxe mécanique. Des lutteurs équipés de membres mécaniques s'affrontent violemment dans une arène. Levius va y révéler d'étonnantes prédispositions! S'annonce alors un combat au sommet qui pourrait bien avoir des répercussions sur l'avenir de la civilisation. Le visuel est magnifique et le floutage rend la focalisation sur les personnages ou objets plus personnelles. Le deuxième tome va sortir en magasins au mois de Février (Le mois de mon anniversaire!) C'est un univers à la fois japonais, britannique et steampunk. Bref tout ça pour vous dire bonne lecture! ^^_**

 **Ne pas jouer le jeu.**

Chapitre 6: 6.P.S.T (6 pieds sous terre)

Mois: Octobre

Date: 31

Année: 2015

Heure: 02h09

La conversation entre Silver et Sonic s'était terminée de façon assez troublante. Interférences, horreur, désespoir, confusion, suffocation, larmes... En à peine quelques minutes, toute l'assurance du jeune hérisson bleu avait basculée. C'était le désespoir contre la force et l'impuissance...

Le deuxième étage semblait intact, mais une étrange odeur d'humidité planait dans l'air. Tails interpelé par l'odeur renifla l'air tout en regardant autour de lui.

-Vous sentez cette odeur? (Tails)

Silver à la tête du peloton s'arrêta pour confirmer l'odeur qui se dégageait du deuxième étage.

-Ça sent la cave... (Silver)

Le jeune hérisson renifla l'air en tournant sur lui-même.

Tails se mit à réfléchir ,l'index sous le menton, afin de comprendre la provenance de cette odeur. Plus rien ne semblait normal dans cette bâtisse. Leur priorité était de retrouver Sonic, Rouge, Blaze et Shadow. Le parfait scénario serait de cligner des yeux et de se réveiller dans la cuisine de Cream, mais rien de tout cela n'allait se produire tant et aussi longtemps que le mystère planait. Quelques instants plus tard, Tails en vint à une conclusion.

-Vous ne trouvez pas l'air suffocante? (Tails)

Par approbation, Silver et Amy acquiescèrent de la tête.

-Exactement comme Sonic! (Tails)

Silver n'avait pas du tout l'air de le croire, mais c'était la seule idée qui lui parvint en tête.

-Mais d'où vient l'odeur? (Silver)

Le jeune renard à deux queues haussa les épaules sans réponse. Comme le deuxième étage n'était point éclairé, l'air semblait encore plus insupportable. Soudain, quelque chose se déhambulait derrière Tails, une chose désarticulée. Des sons de déchirements et de claquements se faisaient entendre. La chose était à plus de 10 mètres . Ni Tails, ni Silver ou Amy ne purent entendre les sons distordu. La mâchoire de la chose était complètement arrachée. Seul le palais , les dents du haut et la langue étaient encore en place. Le sang coulait le long de son corps, ses membres bougeaient à peine. Cette chose ne semblait pas vouloir attaquer Tails, Silver ou Amy. Elle [la chose] voulait leur venir en aide. La chose voulait aider, mais il en fut incapable. Tout ce qui pu sortir fut un grognement sourd qui ressemblait au mot: **Partez**. Tails fut le premier à écarquiller les yeux, la «voix» provenait de derrière. C'était un bruit qu'il croyait reconnaitre. Il se tourna doucement sur le planché qui grinçait. Silver protégeait Amy qui était derrière son dos. Un énorme frisson parcouru son échine dorsale et son visage exprimait l'horreur. Il était pétrifié. La chose pointa son gant vers eux. Amy et Silver étaient figés sur place, comme si leurs jambes étaient paralysées. La pâleur du visage de Tails le rendait cadavérique. Il eut du mal à regarder son ami devant lui, c'était un Knuckles complètement défiguré, inhumain [non-anthropomorphe]. Amy plaqua sa main sur sa bouche ébranlée.

-K-Knuckles? (Tails)

Chaque fois qu'il tentait de parler, une grande quantitée de sang tombait au sol. Des larmes de souffrance, de colère et de peine coulaient sur les joues déchirées de l'échidné.

- **Pblarrez! Houwrez!** (Partez! Courez!) (Knuckles)

Tails balaya sa tête de gauche à droite, refusant de suivre les ordres de son ami. Voir Knuckles pleurer pour la première fois lui donna le goût de mourir. Ses espoirs sur l'espace temps s'éffacèrent laissant place à la mort de ses deux amis, Cream et Knuckles. Tails recula d'un pas tout en regardant Amy et Silver. L'hérisson argenté regarda Knuckles le mine basse se sentant impuissant. Amy tremblante serra la main de Silver.

-Il est déjà mort...Nous devons partir... (Silver)

Sans même regarder derrière eux, Silver, Amy et Tails coururent vers le fond du sombre couloir. Leur ami restait derrière eux ,les larmes coulant sur ses joues, la jeune lapine habillée de sa traditionnelle robe orange tenait la main ensanglantée de Knuckles. D'une petite voix sereine elle laissa quelque mots en suspend: **Bonne chance les amis**. Cream se retourna en direction du jeune échidné rouge dont tous ses membres s'étaient reconstruient.

- **Nous devrions partir maintenant... (Knuckles)**

 **-Crois-tu que nous les retrouverons monsieur Knuckles? (Cream)**

 **-Je l'espère...(Knuckles)**

Au loin, des cries se firent entendre de la part de Silver, Amy et Tails. Le plancher sous leurs pieds s'était effondré laissant un trou béant d'environ 2 mètres de diamètres.

 **Dans les souterrains.**

Silver ignorait combiens de temps il était resté allongé sur le sol humide. Son premier réflexe fut de se lever, mais il regretta immédiatement son geste. Sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il passa son gant sur son front ensanglanté. Sa vue était légèrement embrouillée, mais grâce à des lampes au sol, il recouvrit vite la vue dès qu'il aperçu ses deux camarades couché sur le sol. Il s'approcha d'Amy et tapota son épaule.

-Amy m'entends-tu? (Silver)

Au son de la voix de Silver, Amy ouvrit les yeux et l'aperçu en haut de sa tête. Elle se précipita dans ses bras soulagée de le voir en vie. Soudain Silver remarqua le bras injurié d'Amy. Ses pupilles devinrent minuscules et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

-M-mais tu es blessée! (Silver)

Amy se redressa avec l'aide de Silver et regarda la plaie sur son bras. Elle la regarda comme si de rien n'était.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas une petite plaie qui va empêcher Amy Rose de sortir d'ici. (Amy)

Elle regarda Silver et lui fit un petit sourire puis elle passa sa main sur son bras injurié et grimaça en plissant les yeux. Soudain Tails gémit.

-T-tails! (Amy)

Silver et Amy se précipitèrent vers leur ami, qui peinait à se lever. Silver et Amy le prirent par les bras et l'aidèrent à le lever.

-Comment te sens-tu? (Amy)

Tails posa sa main sur sa tête endolorie et grimaça.

-U-un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va. Enfin je crois. (Tails)

Tails regarda autour de lui, il semblait complètement perdu. Son regard grave perlait de sueurs.

-Mais où sommes nous? (Tails)

Amy et Silver regardèrent à leur tour l'endroit ils avaient tous tombé.

-Ça me semble être de vieilles caves.

Soudain Tails se rendit compte de quelque chose de louche. C'était la même humidité dont parlait Sonic, un peu plus tôt, lorsque la communication avait échouée. Amy et Silver regardèrent Tails, qui réfléchissait.

-Ça ne serait pas- (Silver)

Tails l'interrompit immédiatement tout en le regardant la bouche grande ouverte.

-Je suis presque sûr qu'il s'agit de l'endroit où était Sonic. (Tails)

-On ferait mieux de commencer à chercher Sonic et les autres. (Silver)

Les caves étaient mal éclairées et même parfois complètement dans la pénombre. Les parois n'étaient que d'environ 1 mètre de largeur. Tails était devant, Amy au centre et Silver derrière. Leurs mouvements étaient limités par leurs blessures, mais tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était de retrouver leurs amis sains et saufs. L'humidité faisait trembler Amy et sa blessure ne semblait point s'améliorer. Tails s'en tirait avec quelques égratignures au niveau du front et des bras tandis que Silver avait ses épines déchirées par endroit et égratignées. Leurs téléphones ne fonctionnaient plus du tout. Seules les lampes trouvées par terre leur permettait d'avancer.

-Sonic où es-tu? (Amy)

Cela provenait de loin, mais Tails cru entendre Sonic répondre à l'appel plaintif d'Amy. Tails s'arrêta net dos à Amy et Silver.

-Que ce passe t-il? pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? (Amy)

-Je crois que c'est Sonic...(Tails)

Tails regarda Amy et Silver puis celui-ci pencha la tête vers la gauche.

-Tu en est sûr? (Silver)

-Pas à 100%, mais si c'est lui... (Tails)

Sans plus attendre, Tails fit signe à Silver et Amy de le suivre sans dire un mot. Plus les caves s'enfonçaient vers le bas, plus l'air se faisait de mauvaise qualité. Amy avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre la cadence. Son bras avait cessé de saigner, mais l'infection commençait déjà à ronger sa plaie. Si, dans les heures qui suit, l'infection n'était pas traitée Amy pouvait courir le risque de souffrir de gangrène ou même pire la mort. Silver s'en aperçu qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout et il ne pouvait plus la laisser dans cet état.

-On ne peut pas laisser Amy dans cet état...(Silver)

Tails se retourna pour voir la plaie d'Amy, elle était devenue pâle comme un linge et ses yeux avaient ternis. Ils n'avaient rien à leur portée pour diminuer la propagation de l'infection. Tails regarda Amy pour lui demander comment allait-elle.

-Comment te sens-tu Amy? (Tails)

Les yeux d'Amy se remplirent de larmes, mais elle refusa de pleurer encore une fois. Celle-ci rétorqua d'une voix faible et plaintive.

-J-je suis encore en mesure de marcher et de parler, donc je vais bien...(Amy)

Elle fit un léger sourire, puis perdit connaissance aussitôt. Sous la panique, Silver l'a rattrapa et lui tapota le visage. Elle respirait ,mais la douleur avait sans doute été trop aigue pour qu'elle peine à le supporter. Tails déchira une partie de son costume pour resserrer l'ouverture de la blessure d'Amy.

-Malheureusement je ne peux pas arrêter l'infection et l'humidité ne pourras pas améliorer l'infection dans la plaie, mais je peux entre-temps ralentir les effets. (Tails)

Le yeux de Silver était rivés sur Amy. La mine basse il demanda à Tails: Tu crois que Sonic ferait quoi si Amy succombait à ses blessures?

Les oreilles de Tails baissèrent aussitôt. Il savait que Sonic aurait du mal à le supporter.

-Il ne le supporterait pas. Je le connais depuis des lustres. Je l'ai suivit aux quatre coins de Mobius. Personne ne le connait mieux que moi-même et je sais qu'il sera le plus atteint. (Tails)

Soudain une toux sourde suivit de gémissements retentit non loin d'eux. Silver et Tails, en alerte, suivirent les échos jusqu'à une mince cavité. Sonic était allongé au sol. D'une voix plaintive il se retourna et vit Tails, Silver et Amy dans les bras de celui-ci.

-L-les gars! (Sonic)

Tails traversa la petite cavité et rejoignit Sonic de l'autre côté. Silver s'assit le dos contre le mur près de la cavité. Amy était toujours dans ses bras, des perles de sueurs coulaient sur son front. D'un geste délicat, Silver posa sa main sur celui d'Amy. Son front était bouillant. De l'autre côté du mur, Sonic était plutôt en bonne posture. Il n'avait que la cheville droite foulée.

-Où sont Silver et Amy? (Sonic)

Silver rétorqua: Nous sommes de l'autre côté... L'état d'Amy s'aggrave...

Sonic regarda Tails la rage aux dents. Il [Tails] ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Celui-ci se racla la gorge afin d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

-Quand nous avons entendu ton appel, nous nous sommes précipités au deuxième étage et on a senti une étrange odeur d'humidité. Nous savions tous, dès ce moment, que quelque chose n'allait pas... (Tails)

Tails se rappela, dès lors, du regard torturé et les larmes de Knuckles. Il reprit difficilement ses explications.

-E-et... ensuite... Nous avons vu pour la dernière fois Knuckles... (Tails)

Pendant que Tails hoqueta, Sonic lui tapota l'épaule pour le consoler. Son regard enragé se réduisit à un regard doux et sympathisant.

-Mon pote, j'ai aussi mal que toi, mais rien va m'empêcher de sortir de ce trou à rat. (Sonic)

-E-ensuite, nous avons couru jusqu'au bout du couloir et nous sommes tombés dans une trappe... La plus mal en point, c'est Amy. Sa blessure s'est infectée. Silver doit maintenant la porter dans ses bras...

Sous le choc, Sonic demanda à parler à Amy.

-A-Ames? Tu m'entends? (Sonic)

De l'autre côté du mur, la faible voix d'Amy retentit.

-S...So...nic? (Amy)

Sonic était heureux d'entendre sa douce voix, mais il savait qu'elle n'allait pas y passer s'ils ne remontaient pas à la surface. Adossé lui aussi [Sonic] contre le mur, il regarda Tails avec un léger sourire.

-A-Amy... Tu vas t'en sortir, tu es une dure à cuir, tu le sais ça? (Sonic)

Les yeux clos, Amy sourit.

-On...va...tous s'en...sortir... (Amy)

Tails aida Sonic à se relever puis tous les deux sortirent de la cavité. Sonic était tombé depuis le trou au plafond et sa chute lui avait tordu la cheville. En sortant de la cavité, Sonic pu enfin voir dans quel état Amy était. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis il se précipita près de Silver. Celui-ci [Silver] soupira.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir comme ça, mais on doit retrouver Blaze, Rouge et Shadow et sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. (Silver)

Sonic regarda Silver et répliqua: Il faut aussi retrouver cet enfoiré qui a tué deux de nos amis. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici sans lui avoir réglé son cas...

Tails se tourna, les oreilles basses, vers Sonic et Silver. Il n'avait jamais entendu son ami parler avec un ton si menaçant.


End file.
